Nox
by Vandetta
Summary: Snarry SSHP. Lemon. En cours, Snape est toujours dur et cruel. Mais le soir, lorsqu’ Harry est avec lui en retenue, il se transforme. Pourtant, Harry ne se satisfait pas de leur étrange relation tacite, née dans le silence et la nuit. Il veut comprendre.


Fiche signalétique de l'œuvre :  
Auteur : **Elanor Isolda**

Titre : Nox  
Langue : anglais  
Traducteur : Vandetta alias Vendetta4  
Rating : M pour cause de lemon  
Genre : romance  
Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K.Rowling, l'histoire à Elanor Isolda. Seule la traduction est de moi.

**Nox**

**Elanor Isolda**

- Retenue, Potter. Huit heures, dans mon bureau.

Harry sent son sang se figer, et il entend à peine les remarques indignées de ses amis.

- Mais il n'a rien fait, Monsieur.

- C'est trop injuste.

_Huit heures, dans mon bureau._

Harry se souvient de la première fois qu'il a entendu cette phrase, et de toutes les fois qui se sont produites depuis. Il se force à continuer à remuer sa Potion Revigorante, mais la tête lui tourne. A cause de son vertige, il laisse la potion bouillir trop longtemps, et celle-ci est ratée. Avec un rictus, il réalise que maintenant Snape a vraiment une raison de lui donner une retenue. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçoit un semblable rictus sur les lèvres de Snape et il comprend qu'il perçoit lui aussi l'ironie de la situation.

A huit heures, Harry se tient devant le bureau de Snape, un peu tremblant. La porte est ouverte et, timidement, il entre, s'attendant à moitié à trouver un tas de chaudrons prêts à être nettoyés, mais son cœur fait un bond lorsqu'il réalise que le bureau est vide et que la porte menant aux appartements qui se trouvent derrière est ouverte. Harry s'avance et commence à retirer sa robe tout en traversant la chambre de Snape.

Snape est déjà au lit, vêtu d'une chemise de nuit, en train de lire un gros livre relié cuir. Il ne lève pas les yeux lorsque Harry entre. Harry enjambe timidement son caleçon, tremblant de peur et d'anticipation autant que de froid. Snape n'a toujours pas levé les yeux de son livre.

Harry contourne le lit et monte du côté opposé ; alors seulement Sape baisse son livre et se tourne pour lui faire face. Il fait presque noir – l'idée vient à Harry que Snape ne pouvait pas lire avec cette lumière – mais même dans cette pénombre, il voit le scintillement des yeux noirs et insondables de Snape.

Puis il est plaqué contre le matelas, Snape s'est jeté sur lui, et toute trace de pensée est balayée par les sensations – des baisers le long de sa mâchoire, délicatement mordillée, des mains qui parcourent ses flancs et caressent ses hanches. La dernière fois remonte à des semaines, et il ferme les yeux et se laisse sombrer sous le toucher sensuel.

Chaque fois que Harry vient à Snape, il s'attend à demi à trouver le Snape de la salle de classe, dur et cruel, et à chaque fois la surprise le saisit : le Snape de ce lieu est délicat, aimant, son touché presque révérent.

L'air froid sur sa peau et le sentiment brutal de perte indiquent à Harry que Snape s'est assis pour enlever sa chemise de nuit. Harry n'ouvre pas les yeux ; Snape n'enlèvera ses vêtements que s'il a les yeux fermés. Après un instant trop long, la chaleur revient, elle engouffre Harry, le consume, le proclame sien.

Harry ne dit pas un mot, car le silence a toujours fait partie de l'arrangement muet de ces rencontres nocturnes, mais il fait un mouvement de la tête pour attirer l'attention de Snape dans le noir, et il joint ses lèvres aux siennes. Le baiser est d'abord tentative, à peine un tendre effleurement des lèvres, mais il s'intensifie, s'approfondit, puis les lèvres de Snape s'entrouvrent sous les siennes et leurs langues glissent l'une contre l'autre en une danse sensuelle et infinie.

Bientôt, la tête d'Harry se vide se tout autre sentiment que cette passion intense. Les mains de Snape sur ses hanches sont immobiles et leurs yeux sont fermés. Harry entoure les épaules de Snape de ses bras et l'attire à lui pour que tout le poids du Maître des Potions soit étendu sur lui, sa peau pâle et froide contre la sienne, sa chair dure pressée fermement contre lui. 

Le baiser lui semble durer des heures, bien que quelques minutes seulement se soient écoulées, et le flot de plaisir devient un besoin urgent. Cela fait trop longtemps, il voudrait le faire comprendre à son amant, mais il n'ose pas parler de peur de briser le sortilège, quel qu'il soit, qui les retient ici.

La première fois qu'il est venu dans le lit de Snape, son plaisir était mêlé de crainte. Et après, il s'était enfui des donjons, se répétant qu'il ne reviendrait jamais, mais à peine quelques jours plus tard, il s'était cogné à Snape dans un couloir, et le professeur l'avait fixé de son regard menaçant.

- Voilà qui vous vaudra une retenue, Potter – avait-il dit. Vous pouvez nettoyer des chaudrons dans mon bureau ou bien aller chez Rusard. Le choix vous appartient.

_Le choix vous appartient._ Ces mots démentaient la dérision du rictus : bien que, sous le choc, il avait mis du temps à comprendre, c'était indubitable, Snape lui laissait le choix, une porte de sortie, s'il le voulait. Par-dessus tout, c'était le fait que le choix lui était offert qui l'avait persuadé.

- Les chaudrons, avait-il répliqué. Snape avait écarquillé les yeux, incrédule, et il avait acquiescé brièvement de la tête avant de s'éloigner dans une bourrasque de robes noires tourbillonnantes.

- Huit heures précises dans mon bureau, avait ajouté Snape, par-dessus son épaule ; et le cœur de Harry avait tressailli, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pour quelle raison.

Une main qui saisit l'arrière de ses genoux ramène fermement Harry au présent, et obligeamment il soulève ses jambes pour que Snape puisse les hisser sur ses épaules. Le chuchotement très bas du sortilège de lubrification de Snape – l'unique mot qui ait jamais été prononcé entre eux dans cette pièce – est suivi par des doigts qui s'insinuent délicatement en lui. Snape veille à le préparer dans les moindres détails. La tendresse de ces soins n'est que l'une des multiples choses qui surprennent Harry à chaque fois.

Quand les doigts se retirent, laissant une impression de froid et d'abandon, Snape pose un petit baiser chaste sur ses lèvres, avant de se placer en position et de presser avec un soin infini jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement pris dans ce fourreau. Il reste parfaitement immobile pendant un instant et Harry ouvre les yeux. Dans la faible lumière du crépuscule, la peau de Snape est d'un blanc éthéré, fantomatique, si délicate et si belle que Harry reste bouche-bée, saisi d'une crainte mêlée de respect. Il étend la main et doucement il caresse le dos de Snape ; la peau fraiche et lisse est couverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Snape frissonne et commence à se mouvoir lentement en lui, et Harry sent ses nerfs fondre littéralement, quelque part dans son ventre.

Harry pose sa main sur le cou de Snape et contemple le visage de son amant silencieux. Il a les yeux fermé ; le visage plissé sous la terrible concentration qu'il lui faut, Harry le sait, pour ne pas le pilonner sauvagement contre le matelas. Les lèvres fines s'entrouvrent sur un halètement bref et saccadé. Doucement, Harry enlace le cou de Snape et lève un peu la tête pour effleurer d'un baiser les lèvres de son professeur. Snape inspire brutalement et plonge sa langue dans la bouche de Harry, et à cet instant, son contrôle semble se briser et il s'engouffre férocement en lui, frappant le point exact qui le fait tressaillir et crier. Snape s'arrache au baiser, haletant, et presse son front contre celui de Harry tandis que ses mouvements s'accélèrent.

L'esprit de Harry tourbillonne en cercles de plus en plus rapides. Il plante ses ongles dans le dos de Snape et se cambre à chaque poussée et lorsque Snape glisse sa main entre eux pour saisir son érection douloureusement tendue, il bascule dans l'abîme, haletant et se convulsant, puis Snape le suit, tremblant lorsqu'il se vide en lui.

Harry s'agrippe à Snape en s'effondrant sur le lit ; puis des bras l'entourent, l'enfermant dans le cocon protecteur de la chaleur qu'ils ont créé ensemble. Mais tandis que leurs respirations saccadées reviennent à la normale, un sentiment de terreur gagne Harry. Il est presque certain de sentir un baiser ferme sur le sommet de sa tête ; puis un courant d'air froid, tandis que le duvet glisse et le laisse à découvert. Sans un mot, il descend du lit, enfile ses vêtements éparpillés et part sans se retourner.

Tandis qu'il se dirige vers la tour de Griffondor, Harry combat une absurde envie de pleurer. Il marmonne le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et entre dans la salle commune. Ron et Hermione jouent aux échecs et lèvent à peine les yeux à son arrivée. Jugeant que ses amis mettront sa mélancolie sur le compte de sa retenue, Harry passe à côté d'eux et gravit les escaliers qui mènent à son dortoir. Il enfile son pyjama en silence et grimpe sur son lit, ferme les rideaux autour de lui et reste étendu dans le noir, bien réveillé, fixant le vide obscur qui s'accorde au néant de son esprit.

Harry ne voit pas Snape le lendemain ni le surlendemain, mais le troisième jour, il se rend à son cours de Potion pour la préparation des NEWT, incapable de décider s'il espère ou non recevoir une retenue.

- Huit heures, dans mon bureau.

Saisi de vertige, Harry n'a pas entendu ce qu'il est censé avoir fait. Mais la maque noire à l'endroit où se trouvait son chaudron sur son bureau lui indique que cette fois, il se pourrait bien que la retenue qui lui a donné Snape soit justifiée.

- Oui, Monsieur, répond-il, et il est certain d'avoir entrevu une lueur qui ressemble à de la préoccupation dans les yeux de Snape, comme en réponse à la résignation dans sa voix, mais ensuite le Maître des Potions se détourne pour féliciter les Serpentards, et Harry se dit que ce devait être l'effet de son imagination.

A huit heures, Harry ne s'arrête pas à la porte du bureau de Snape mais entre. La colère bouillonne en lui sous la surface de la confusion, et l'adrénaline qui pulse dans son organisme réprime sa nervosité. Harry entre dans la chambre de Snape tout habillé, mais au spectacle qui l'attend, sa résolution s'ébranle.

Snape est assis dans son lit, vêtu de sa chemise de nuit grise, il fait clairement semblant de lire, comme d'habitude. Harry veut plus que tout monter dans ce lit et être serré dans ces bras, alors il retire rapidement sa robe, contourne le lit et monte de l'autre côté. Si Snape a remarqué son hésitation, il n'en laisse rien paraître ; il pose le livre à côté de lui, puis roule sur le flanc pour explorer le corps de Harry. Les dernières réserves de Harry s'effacent sous l'assaut de langue et de dents et de mains délicates et caressantes, et au bout d'un instant à peine, ses cris de passion emplissent le donjon, et Snape retombe sur les oreillers, entrainant Harry avec lui.

Puis Harry se tend, parce qu'il sait ce qui vient ensuite, et il ne peut plus faire ça, il ne se laissera pas utiliser ainsi, puis jeter dehors dans la nuit froide, tout seul. Snape doit l'avoir senti se crisper, parce que Harry le sent se raidir contre lui, et il se demande que faire. S'il parle et brise leur étrange accord muet, alors il perdra tout cela, et il sait qu'il ne supporterait pas de perdre ces nuits, même si le rejet qui suit est atroce. Il essaye de toutes ses forces de prendre une décision, lorsque Snape prend soudain la parole.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? dit-il. Les mots semblent suspendus dans l'air, menaçants, et le choc d'entendre des mots prononcés à voix haute dans cette pièce est tel que quelques secondes s'écoulent avant que Harry ne puisse répondre.

- Je déteste ça, dit-il enfin, et sa voix est à peine plus qu'un murmure. Immédiatement il regrette ces mots, et attend, immobile, d'être jeté dehors.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de venir ici, répond Snape lentement. Harry sent qu'il essaye de toutes ses forces de garder un ton calme. Vous pouvez arrêter quand vous le voulez. 

- Je sais, dit Harry, résigné. Je viens ici parce que je le veux, j'adore ça – des deux mains il fait un geste qui englobe le lit. Mais je hais _ça_ – il désigne Snape et lui-même. Snape hausse un sourcil mais ne fait pas semblant de ne pas comprendre. Je déteste être renvoyé dès que le… le sexe est terminé, poursuit Harry, se maudissant d'avoir bégayé. Je déteste me sentir tomber amoureux de vous alors que nous n'avons jamais eu simplement une vraie conversation, et je déteste ne pouvoir venir ici que quand vous pensez que ce serait bien que j'aie une retenue. La poitrine de Harry se soulève, mais il sursaute et rougit lorsqu'il réalise ce qu'il vient de dire.

Snape le regarde, les yeux grands ouverts sous le choc, mais il semble qu'il ait décidé de passer outre cette stupide déclaration, car il dit simplement :

- Vous ne viendriez pas ici si je ne vous donnais pas de retenues.

Harry ne sait pas quoi répondre à ça, alors il se penche pour embrasser doucement Snape sur les lèvres. A sa surprise, Snape répond et ils partagent un long baiser languide, avant que Harry ne retourne à son dortoir.

Il reste éveillé cette nuit, tandis que des émotions contradictoires le traversent. Il ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit que l'amour ait quoique ce soit à voir avec leur arrangement, avant qu'il n'ait entendu ses propres mots. Et il ne sait pas comment il est possible d'être amoureux de quelqu'un qui n'a jamais prononcé à son intention que des mots désagréables, mais lorsqu'il se souvient des douces caresses et des baisers délicats, il sait qu'il est totalement et irrévocablement amoureux de Severus Snape.

Les deux jours précédant le cours de potions suivant semblent s'écouler à un rythme intolérablement lent, mais enfin Harry se retrouve dans la salle de classe du donjon, et il ferme les yeux et tente de réprimer un sourire, alors qu'un glissement familier de robes tourbillonnantes sur un sol de pierre annonce l'arrivée du Professeur Snape.

- Aujourd'hui, vous allez préparer la Goutte du Mort Vivant, dit-il, et sur un geste de sa baguette, les instructions apparaissent au tableau. Il ne regarde pas Harry, mais il n'y a rien d'inhabituel à cela, et Harry se met donc au travail.

Lorsque Snape s'arrête derrière lui, sa nervosité lui fait ajouter trop tôt l'asphodèle, et la mixture devient orange vif. Il retient son souffle et ferme les yeux, attendant le flot d'insultes. Il y a un bref silence avant que Snape ne prenne la parole.

- Votre incompétence ne cessera jamais de m'étonner, Potter, fait-il d'une voix traînante. J'enlève dix points à Griffondor.

Harry se prépare à la retenue, mais Snape se détourne dans un tourbillon noir, et laisse Harry, avec un grand vide intérieur.

Il parle à peine à ses amis pendant le reste de la journée, et après le dîner, il retourne dans la salle commune et sans s'arrêter poursuit jusqu'à son lit. Il tire les rideaux autour de lui et s'allonge, tout habillé ; il se demande comment il a pu être assez stupide pour rejeter quelque chose d'aussi merveilleux à cause de son stupide désir d'en avoir plus.

C'est plusieurs heures plus tard, alors qu'il glisse vers le sommeil, que les mots de Snape lui reviennent.

_Vous ne viendriez pas ici si je ne vous donnais pas de retenues._

Harry ne prend pas le temps de s'interroger sur la signification de ces mots, mais saisit sa cape d'invisibilité et se glisse silencieusement hors du dortoir. La salle commune est vide, alors Harry la traverse précipitamment et poursuit sa course vers les donjons.

C'est seulement lorsqu'il est arrivé devant la porte du bureau de Snape qu'il réalise la folie de son acte. Jusque là il n'est jamais venu ici sans être invité. Il faut à Harry chaque particule de courage griffonrien qu'il possède pour ouvrir la porte et son cœur bat à toute vitesse tandis qu'il traverse les appartements privés de Snape.

Il s'arrête dans le salon ; il ne s'est jamais arrêté pour regarder auparavant. C'est plus chaleureux que ce à quoi il s'attendait, quoiqu'entièrement décoré en vert et argent serpentard. Un feu gronde dans l'âtre, et Snape est assis dans l'unique fauteuil placé devant. Il ne lève pas les yeux mais Harry voit qu'il se tient raide et qu'il regarde le feu et non le livre posé sur l'accoudoir.

Harry ne parle pas, mais c'est parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire, plutôt qu'à cause du ridicule de leur attitude. Il traverse la pièce jusqu'au fauteuil de Severus, et Snape n'a toujours pas levé les yeux, mais Harry voit que sa main tremble très légèrement. Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, il s'assied sur l'accoudoir et enlace Snape fermement, posant la tête du Maître des Potions sous son menton. Il sent Snape se tendre un peu, mais ensuite l'homme se relaxe, et laisse sa tête reposer contre la poitrine de Harry.

Ils restent longtemps immobiles avant que Snape ne lève la tête pour embrasser Harry doucement, lentement, comme s'il cherchait en lui. Puis il attire le Griffondor sur ses genoux et lui chuchote à l'oreille :

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Harry.

**FIN**

Voilà, ceci est un petit cadeau pour tous mes lecteurs (spéciale dédicace à ceux qui ont la gentillesse de me laisser des reviews).

Joyeux Noël et paix sur terre à tous les hommes de bonne volonté !

**I wish you a Snarry Christmas !**


End file.
